


broken

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>have your friends ever forced you in a room with someone you really like and refused to let you out until you tell them how you feel? it kinda sucks. it's not really mentioned much but this is a uni AU! sorry that this is really really really short!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had been locked in a back room, standing miles apart but really it was only a couple of feet. Liam stood at the door, Zayn stood at the window. They had been locked in that bedroom by their cruel classmates who were determined with ears pressed to the door and feet shuffling to get a better spot. They had been locked in that space because there was something to be said. Neither of them would admit it, but there was something to be said. 

"Do you like me?" one would ask. Liam. The other would stay quiet. 

_Yes. More than you know._ "Of course not."  _What a lie._

He would speak again. "Do you like _him_?" He spat the last word. Him with the perfect sun-bleached hair. Him with the long calloused fingers, rough from too much guitar playing. Him with the horrible and dirty accent and too many drinks on a Saturday night. 

_I like you both._  "I dont know." _Yes I do._

Liam didn't want to, but he turned to have his back against the door. He slumped down, head in his hands, knees to his chest. It was out of frustration. He wanted to scream. He wanted to throw a fit. But he wouldn't. Liam was calm, quiet, never anxious. He was professional, he knew what he wanted to do in life. People admired him, looked up to him, thought of him as a father figure. He was never meant to be seen as broken.

"Do you like me?" 

The question was a slap in the face. "Yes." 

The kiss was rough, disgusting, sloppy for the most part. Their lips crashed together with an unbreakable force, hands unsure of where to go so they messed around everywhere. Zayn would thread his hands into Liam's hair, pulling it, and Liam would reward him with a yelp or a moan. Neither of them cared about the stack of students standing outside the bedroom door; they were the only people who existed. Liam knew he should have been happy, but he knew after this kiss that they would go their separate ways. 

Zayn would leave a few bruises on his collarbone, unseen, and Liam would leave Zayn's lips bruised and bleeding from biting too hard. And then Zayn would actually leave, and Liam would fall down in quiet sobs. 


	2. broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and then you find out that you really really love the person, and it sucks even more because they love someone else. tried to make this one a little longer!

"What happened to you?" 

"Nothing." _I just kissed someone._

"You sure about that? You look like you were beat up."

"I'm fine." _You know what happened, stop playing dumb. Stop with your stupid blue eyes and your stupid accent and your stupid beautiful everything._

"Do you need a first aid kit?"

"No." _Just leave me alone._

"...Alright."

_I was kidding, don't leave me._

-x-

After a while, Liam would leave the bedroom. After he cleaned himself up, after he wiped away his tears and mucous and the little bit of dried blood on his lips. He would leave the bedroom, leave the flat and all of the people in it, leave the complex until he was halfway between buildings standing in the middle of the road. He wasn't sure what time it was, but knew it was late. He knew because he had a dozen missed calls from Danielle and Harry and a few texts from Louis. He wasn't the type of person to miss phone calls or leave messages un-replied even if it was from someone he disliked.

He didn't dislike Danielle. He didn't dislike her at all, actually. She was wonderful. She made him feel wonderful, or at least she used to. He used to love her smile, her laugh, the way she worded things. He used to love the way she'd rub his scalp when he was stressed, the way she'd kiss his neck and make him tea and study with him but everyone knew that was all they ever did.

He was afraid. 

Because he loved someone else. 

Someone who also loved someone else. 

It was a vicious circle, or maybe it was a rectangle. Maybe it wasn't a shape at all, instead it was a broken figure. Broken like Liam. 

Broken in all the right places, such so that it would never be put back together without _something_ missing. 

He buried himself in the field next to the road, not literally but figuratively. He sat in the tall grass, hiding away from the nobodies that wouldn't find him. He cried. Over and over, his body shook with the sobs. This was out of character for him, or other people would think so. 

"I hate you," he said to No One. "I hate you so much." 

And No One nodded. No One consoled him, breeze combing through his dusted hair. No One replied with a bolt of lightning and a crack of thunder. No One cried with him, drowning him in the rain. 

No One watched him break. No one was really ever there, and he was already broken. 


	3. broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god i don't even know what to say for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first is zayn speaking to liam, liam in italics. second is liam speaking to zayn, zayn in italics. just in case that was hard to get.

"Don't do it, Li." 

_Get out of here, this is my quiet space._

"The boys need you. Danielle needs you. I need you." 

_Are you lying? It seems like it._

"You've got a lot to live for, you know."

_I know that._

"And...I honestly think you're acting really selfish right now."

_What a dick._

"So get off the ledge."

_I'm not going to jump, moron._

"Come on, or I'll come get ya myself."

_Take that stupid shit-eating grin off your face, this isn't funny._

"...Alrighty."

-x-

"I really hate you, you know." 

_Nah, you really don't._

"And I hate that you smoke. It's disgusting."

_I need to quit, I guess._

"I wasn't going to jump, by the way."

_I know that._

"Why are you up here, anyways?"

_What a prick._

"I mean, I'm better off alone right now. Shouldn't you be with Niall?"

_He doesn't like me._

"...He doesn't like you that way, does he."

_Hah._

"I'm sorry."

_Don't be._


End file.
